Life is nothing but a Dream
by sir-black
Summary: my 2nd long chap stroy for Cowboy Bebop
1. Chapter 1: I hate the rain

Me no own CB. (*whines* NOOOOO I want to Vicious please!!!! Just let me have Vicious! Vicious: AHHHHHH!! SAVE ME!!!!!!) Ok this is my 2nd long chapter story for Cowboy Bebop. Yes, Yes, Yes, it is about Vicious *dreamily eyes* I don't like Julia and I don't want to mention her in next chapters but seeing how this is Vicious's past on how he hate the two (he is such a smart boy) I will have to. (I don't mind Spike but Julia…..ew) Well anyway on with the story. R&R plz and thanks.  
  
LIFE IS NOTHNG BUT A DREAM  
  
Life is nothing but a dream, that the eyes play on the mind of a poor soul. It is the eyes enjoyment. People say that life has no meaning at all. Well, if life has no meaning, then why does it has a lot of emotions then? Love, hate, anger, sadness, depression, hope, fear, and shock are all what comes out of life. So if a dream can't hurt you, then isn't life NOT a dream? So many questions come out of life, more then there are answers too. No one knows what or where or why they were put here in this space. Some People try to prove that they are alive and they do that by leaving a part of them behind when they are gone, which is then called history. But what about those people that don't leave anything behind and don't make it into history. Does that mean that they were never truly alive from the start? Where they just some empty being walking aimlessly in this world? Or….where they alive and then become dead at same point in there life…..  
  
He walked down the streets of Mars, with his head down and his hands in his pocket, with his shoulder length sliver hair hiding his face, in the rain. He always liked the rain. It was the only friend, besides his bird, that he had. It seems that whenever he wanted to clear his mind, it would always rain on him. He looked up at the sky and if anyone was looking could have seen his face slightly and a slight sadness in his eyes. A sadness that would have prove that he was still human and not a demon. Not a cold venoms snake, that everyone seen him to be or the snake that he pretend to be.   
  
Then his face fell into a enmity state and he took his eyes away from the clouds. It was as if the clouds were pitying him and that was why it was raining. He hated to be pity. No one know anything about his life. No one but two people. The two people he thought he could trust the most, betrayed him. His lips fell into a thin tight line at the thought of them. He was soak to the bone and the rain became to fall heavier and the wind started to pick up. 'I hate the rain,' he mentally thought. His pace become to pick up and he walk as if he was on fire and just like a snake, ready to strike anything that move. 


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing to live for

I don't own CB. (But I can dream can't I?)  
  
LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A DREAM  
  
He enter is apartment house, completely soak to the bone, by no thanks from the rain. He shut the door behind him, and lock it. He shook himself, much like a dog would, to get some of the rain off of himself. Taking off his coat and boots, he slowly had his way to the bathroom, where he decide to take a shower. He didn't take a hot shower, more of a freezing cold one. The cold didn't bother him at all, in fact he didn't really notice the water was cold at all.  
  
He got out of the shower and walked to his bedroom, wearing a pair of black silk boxers, while drying his long sliver hair with a blue towel. (A/N: mmmmmmmmm…..Vicious in nothing but boxers…….*howls*) There was nothing in the bedroom, which for his bed, a stand with a light on it and a phone, and his pet bird. The window was open, and a cold September wind, blew through it, making his bird ruffle its feathers.   
  
He threw his wet towel on to the floor and went over to see if he had any messages. Of course he didn't have any. He only got them, if the Vans wanted him to do a mission for them. They were lazy fools to him, that didn't deserve to live. He hated doing their biding, but he knew that the Red Dragons was the only life he had. Even if he wanted to get out of it, he would have nothing left to do, nothing to look forward.   
  
He could go back to where he lived as a little boy. But he hated it there. After his parents die, he was sent to live with his Uncle. His uncle was a rich man, who took great "pity" on him. Vicious hated to be pity, that has one of the reason he left his uncle's ranch. He knew his uncle didn't even want to take him in the first place. No one did. His uncle even told him once that he was a bastard's son of a whore, who said have been left to die. His uncle blame Vicious that his brother was end, and that it was his and his mother fault. That he only took Vicious in because the law made him do so, otherwise his uncle would have left him on the streets to die. (A/N: WHAT? THAT BASTARD UNLCE! GRRR DIE!!!!!!! NO ONE HURTS MY VICIOUS AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!:@) But a lot of time had past since that and his uncle was a very lonely man, with no children of his own. He wrote Vicious a letter saying he was sorry and that he could come live with him anytime he wanted too. But Vicious wouldn't want to go back there. Not even if his life dependent on it. (A/N: That a good boy, Vicious. Not take his shit!) He would never go back to that hell hole.  
  
He sat down on his bed and thought it would be best for him to get some sleep. 


	3. Winning money for Joe at the pool table,...

Hello all you readers out there. Here is chapter 3. Sorry haven't updated it or anything or my other one "A Beginning to a ending." I am still working on it and this one and another one for X-Men. This chapter is suppose to be about his past and in a bar. I am have this chapter be like 3 chapter because this is his dream. Well anyway here is the chapter.  
  
LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A DREAM  
  
"Ha Ha! Vicious you're the best of the best. I knew you would pull through! No one can beat you at pool. Ha Ha! That my boy!" Joe the owner of the bar said while patting Vicious on the back and getting his bet money from the losers.   
  
"I try." Vicious says non-caring.  
  
"Great game." Spike looks over to Vicious and raises his cup to him. He then set it down and walked over to the pool table and picked up a stick. "I care to weigh money on the next hand." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Gladly. Challenger racks them." Vicious went over to get his drink and took a long sip of it. The game start and ended just as fast as it began. Vicious of course was the winner.  
  
"Ha Ha! I told you boys! Vicious here the best of the best! No one can't beat him! Ha Ha! I bet he could beat anyone blind folded with both hands tie behind his back!" Joe gladly grin.  
  
"He just got lucky the bastard." Spike said while smiling in Vicious's direction. He went to the bar and order another drink.   
  
"And your just a sore loser."  
  
"Ha, just like you to say something like that." Spike went to drink his drink. Vicious went to the nest pool table down the hallway to beat the next loser on the list with Joe falling him like a little puppy. The door open and in stepped a figure that Spike really didn't care to look at. He kept on drinking his beer.   
  
"Hello." A sweet yet womanly voice called out. This quickly out Spike's attention and he looked around to see a beautiful, young, blonde. He stood there gawking at her. "I'm looking for Vicious. Is he here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Ha ha! Sure he here! He wining be money! The bastard the best thing that happen to this place." Joe called out to her from down the hall.  
  
"I have to go now Joe." Vicious turn to put his stick away.  
  
"Aw! BUT you were wining me money!" Joe whined.  
  
"I'll win you more tomorrow." Vicious walked past him and went to the woman. He took her hand went out the door. "See you around Spike." He called out.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Spike's brain finally decide to work again. He just stood there puzzle. 


End file.
